Playing for the Other Team
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: SLASH Eric Cartman comes back from a year at college, ready for an awesome summer break. What he's not ready for is a discovery about himself that he never knew before. KENNYTOKEN KYLESTAN CARTMANTOKEN


This is an odd pairing... I hope it works

**South Park doesn't belong to me.**

**Playing for the Other Team**

**_1. Reunion_**

Eric Theodore Cartman slammed the food cupboard shut. There was nothing to eat and he was pissed. He had been away from home for two semesters at school and had come back to an empty and baron residence. It was obvious that his mother didn't really care about things now. She didn't need to whore herself as much because Eric was paying for college all his own. He had worked hard to earn good grades and become more openminded and tolerant. He was a truly changed young man, both physically and mentally.

He hadn't spoken to his friends in person since they all went their separate ways for college. They talked over the phone and online of course, but they never planned any road trips or visits. Eric was actually excited that he would get to see them once again. He thought of all the stupid things that they had done in the past. He wished so much that he could turn back time and experience it again, as did all the other boys. However, they were older now and they could do a lot more things that required a lot less innocence. Eric smiled to himself as he thought about his beautiful girlfriend from New York. If he turned back time he wouldn't be able to spend those wonderful passionate nights with her.

He gave up on finding food and decided to unpack. He had many things and he really didn't care what he did with them, so he threw all his belongings on the floor, save the picture of his girlfriend. He decided to put that on his desk next to a picture of him with his mother.

Eric's girlfriend was in fact beautiful. She had long flowing red hair, green eyes and a faceful of freckles. He treasured all the moments that he got to spend with her. He had to savor them because he wouldn't be able to see her until the beginning of the fall sememster. She had gone away to Germany to pursue studies for an extra semester.

Eric met Emelia through a mutual friend at at small get together. Emelia was sitting gracefully on the couch, with one leg folded up over the other. She looked like she didn't belong in his friend's grungy old house. She seemed so delicate and elegant. The moment Eric layed eyes on her he knew that he needed her in his life. Unfortunately for him, he was very shy and awkward. He had certainly grown into his looks and was fit and handsome, but all those years of hating himself had taken a toll on him. He had very low self esteem and he constantly shied away from dating opportunities.

Emilia, on the otherhand, noticed Eric and became instantly smitten with him. She went up to his side and struck up a conversation which soon turned into a debate and ended up in an argument. She was just like him when it came to vocalizing opinions and getting her own way. He was delighted and welcomed the similarities between them. She was equally as happy that she had met a man who wasn't always talking about 'booze and bitches.' She too, finally had someone she could discuss important issues and debate with. They were a match made in heaven.

Eric sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He wanted to call her, because he missed her already, but he realized that she was probably asleep by now. Instead he called his friend Stanley Marsh.

He sat patiently, waiting for someone to pick up. He heard the answering machine come on and decided to leave a message. "Uh hey Stan, it's Cartman. I'm back from New York and I was just calling to see if-"

"Hello?" Stan picked up the phone, very out of breath.

"Hey Stan."

"Cartman! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just got back from New York. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Yea, sure that's cool."

"Oh, I think I'm going to call Kyle too."

"Oh no need Cartman. He's here with me."

"Oh cool. So that's why you didn't answer the phone right away. Were you playing football or something?"

Eric heard a fit of laughs on the other line. "Yea Cartman... football... We'll see you over your house in about 15 ok?"

"Alright."

He hung up the phone. "Football.. heh.."

As promised, 15 minutes later, the two boys clambored their way up Cartman's front steps. They went to knock, but Cartman opened the door before they could. They all just stood there with smiles on their faces before talking all at the same time."

Eric: "So how have-"

Stan: "It's great-"

Kyle- "Cartman!"

They all looked at their feet and before erupting into big fits of laughter and hugs. Kyle was the first to speak.

"Dude how the hell have you been? It's been weird not having you around."

Cartman looked up into his friend's eyes and laughed. "I've been alright. I've missed you guys a lot though."

"Who would've thought that we would all love Cartman someday," Stan joked.

"And who would've thought he'd grow to be so damn handsome?"

Cartman's eyes widened as he looked at the red head. Stan elbowed Kyle in the side.

"I was just kidding Stan. Although you have to admit he is rather good looking."

Stan looked Cartman up and down and smiled. Cartman, feeling a bit uncomfortable, backed up a little bit. "Uh.. is there something you guys are neglecting to tell me?"

They both looked up at the chesnut haired boy and laughed.

"Well Cartman, Kyle and I are just trying an alternative lifestyle together."

"So you guys are gay?"

"Not exactly," Kyle answered.

"Um.. oh."

They sensed Eric's discomfort and tried to further their explaination. "Well, Kyle and I both like girls so-"

"So you're bi?"

Stan rolled his eyes. He hated it when Cartman interrupted him while he was trying to make a point. "We've never had feelings for other men.. just eachother... but yea I guess you could say we're bi."

"What uh.. happened to Wendy?"

Stan looked over to Kyle and smiled. "She's with Bebe now."

"Oh so this is a popular thing now huh?"

"Haha, no... but if you're ever thinking about it, Kevin's-"

"Ah no thanks guys. I have a beautiful girlfriend. Come hither."

He dragged them inside to show them the picture of Emelia. Both Stan and Kyle started to drool.

"Dude she's hot. She looks like she could be Kyle's sister though."

"Nuh uh!"

"Kyle she is the female you."

Cartman poked Kyle in the ribs playfully. "I'm dating Kyle, I'm dating Kyle."

All three boys smiled.

"So tell us about her."

Cartman from Kyle to Stan. "Ok, well she is an anthropology major, she loves arguing with me, she's got a body to die for and she's just perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Are you in love Eric?" Kyle inquired.

Eric had to think a moment before answering, "I dunno.. maybe. Are you in love Kyle?"

Cartman had obviously made the couple feel uncomfortable. Kyle shifted onto another foot and faked a coughing fit. Cartman took note to immediately change the subject

"Uh kidney stones!"

"Kidney stones?"

Saying something completely random had taken their attention away from the uncomfortable subject previously at hand.

"I just felt like saying that. I use it in alternative to 'fuck,'" he lied.

Both boys gave him the 'you're pretty fucked up look.' As if knowing, Cartman replied to their facial expressions with an "I know.. I know.."

"So gentlemen, where is Kenneth?"

"We called him before we left. He should be on his way. He's really excited about seeing you," Kyle winked.

"I'll bet," Cartman retorted.

As if on cue, Kenny barged through the door and ran up to envelope Cartman in the hugest bear hug he had ever recieved. "Dude! How the fuck are you?"

"Ah, I'm good, I'm good. Looks like you haven't changed one bit, you poor piece of trash." Cartman was joking. Kenny was no longer poor. After years of buying lotto tickets he had actually won. He was finally able to join the boys on the middle class level.

"Looks like you haven't changed either, fatass," Kenny joked, punching Cartman in his firm abdomen.

"AY I'm not fat!"

"It's nice to see we have a few remnants of the old Eric," came a voice.

"Oh guys I invited Token."

Token Black walked solemnly up to the four boys. "Hey Eric, how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good, and you?"

"I'm ok. I took a gap year, so I'll be a freshman next semester."

"Why the gap?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I just wanted to do a few things before I become all work, no play."

"Understandable," Stan agreed.

Cartman studied Token while him and the other three boys continued to talk about the things he experienced during his break year. There was something different about Token. Cartman couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he found himself rather intrigued and enjoyed the mysterious change. Token caught him looking and Cartman looked away quickly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kenny noticed this and being the jealous boyfriend he was, took Token's face into his hands and gave him a quick peck.

'So that's what's different,' Cartman thought. He found himself confused, he didn't know why, but he quickly shifted his thoughts to the wonderful Emelia. As if reassuring Kenny that he wouldn't take his boyfriend, Cartman showed them the picture of his girlfriend.

"Niiiiice," Kenny gawked. Token elbowed him harshly in the ribs and Kenny gave a weak giggle. "I guess I deserved that."

Cartman wondered how and if Kenny was capeable of holding a relationship. He still, afterall, was the pervert of South Park. He was bi and he made that fact pretty clear, winking at every good looking person he saw.

Kenny put his arms around Token again, noticing that his boyfriend was being given a long hard 'I like what I'm seeing' stare by Cartman. "Uh Cartman, I'm thirsty, can I have a drink of water?"

"Sure Ken." Kenny followed him into the kitchen.

"So it looks like you like what you're seeing?"

"What're you talking about?"

"It looked to me like you were checking out Token."

"Come on Kenny, don't be ridiculous! Why would I? I have the perfect girlfriend."

Kenny took this into consideration for a moment. "Yea you do." He gave a slight chuckle. "She's so hot, I'm pretty jealous of you."

Cartman looked into the eyes of the shaggy blond. 'Not as jealous as I am of you,' he thought. He quickly disregarded the thought and handed Kenny a drink. 'What is wrong with me?' _Nothing is wrong with you_. 'But these feelings' ... _aren't genuine_... 'but Token'... _no EMELIA._

"I'm pretty jealous of me too Ken."

_There you go._

They followed eachother out of the kitchen.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Stan asked.

Token, noticing Cartman's stare once more, looked over to him and gave him a weak smile. 'I know what I want to do.'

Kenny again noticing this, became quite uncomfortable.

"Ok guys, we'll figure it out while we're driving."

They all followed Stan out the door, except for Kenny and Cartman. Before Cartman could walk out, Kenny grabbed him by the shirt. He yelled out to the others. "Cartman and I will be right out, he's just gonna get me some aspirin for my headache."

The three boys outside nodded as Kenny slammed the door shut. He slowly walked up to Cartman and fiercly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.


End file.
